For Old Times' Sake
by Lady of Cornwall
Summary: What would have happened if Antony hadn't ignored Atia in Egypt? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Atia smoothed her gown and did her best not to look at the number of people who were gathering around them. The hot Egyptian sun was bearing down on her but she was determined not to show her discomfort. _Where was Antony for heavens sake?_

"Octavia, come now, you are lady of Rome, please try and look a little more regal."

"But Mother, it's hot!"

"Juno's cunt, I know it's hot, but you don't have to give into it so easily, sit up at least."

She soon forgot her daughter and went back to her own thoughts. _What would Antony think of her after all these years…would he still find her attractive? No matter, either way she was determined to be mad at him for keeping her waiting like this. After all who did he think he was?_

Finally the doors to the palace opened and then…there he was. Just as stunning and handsome as ever, it was all she could do not to run and throw her arms around his neck.

"My darling wife, and Atia, how are you both?" He came down the steps and stood in front of them.

"Oh forget the niceties" Octavia spat, "Why on earth have we been kept out here so long, especially after such a long voyage…"

Antony cut her off, "I do apologise my dear, but these people are so peculiar about when guests can be admitted and so forth. Why don't you go inside, Jocasta is waiting for you…I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Octavia rolled her eyes and made her way up the steps.

He turned to Atia, "would you care to follow me?"

Atia soon found herself in what she presumed to be Antony's private bedchamber. He put his hands around her waist, "You're as beautiful as the day I left you, in fact even more beautiful than I remembered." He lowered his head to kiss her but she moved her head away.

"How come you never sent for me?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her neck and attempted to kiss her again.

"You said you would send for me when the time was right, why didn't you?"

"The time was never right."

"Oh sons of Jupiter, that's rich, you've only had years." She wiggled out of his grasp.

"Please my dear, don't be angry. My business just wouldn't allow it, but you've been on my mind every day."

"Don't insult me, it's bad enough I've been so easily replaced by Egyptian whores."

"Now, you know that isn't true…." He placed a hand on her breast and pinched softly. She slapped him across the face…hard. She turned and headed for the door. He sprang ahead of her and closed it, blocking her path.

"Get out of my way!"

"No, love." He picked her up and proceeded to throw her on the bed. Before she could escape, he covered her body with his.

"Let me go!"

"No…." He began sliding her dress from her shoulders and began kissing the newly exposed flesh.

"If you don't stop…I'll…I'll scream." She was doing her best to quell the heat that was rising within her, but every place his lips touched burned like magma.

"Aye, I'm sure I'll have you screaming soon enough…" He removed the rest of her garment and took one of her nipples into his mouth, at the same time one of his hands reached between her thighs, "from pleasure that is."

"I doubt it, I take no joy in being raped."

"Oh don't kid yourself love." He laughed at her intake of breath as he gently bit her nipple. He continued his voyage down her body, kissing, licking and biting every part of her he could find, while his hands did likewise.

Atia had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, but when his mouth reached the top of her slit, she lost control, sprang up and tangled her hands in his hair. Moaning softly she lay back down.

Antony laughed again, "You're acting as if you've never known the touch of a man before, calm yourself love, we're just getting started."

He returned to her nether regions and bent his head to feed. He found her clit and took it into his mouth, he bit it gently and it wasn't long until her hips were bucking upwards trying to bring them closer together, and her hands were still entangled in his hair. They were now pushing on his head, attempting to keep him where he was. Just before she had her first orgasm he stopped and got up from the bed. Atia let out a cry of disbelief and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I wouldn't want to rape you…." He began undressing, and once finished joined her back on the bed.

Atia winced, "yes you are quite right"

"If you would just admit that you want me, we could proceed."

"You're full of yourself."

"Oh come on old girl…hop on…."

"If that line didn't work years ago…what makes you think it will work now?" Despite herself however, she chuckled.

"OK, well if you're certain…." He moved on top of her once more and let his bulging erection rest on her inner thigh. He slowly and tantalizingly began to kiss her. He allowed the head of his member to rest just at her entrance.

"Mmm." Atia moaned.

"I'm sorry love what?"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Take me!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly obliged. Later as they lay in each other's arms, he joked, "After all these years you still can't resist me." Her only response was to place a bite in his forearm.

"I hope you didn't mean that as deterrence, you know I like it rough…."

For a moment it seemed just like old times and then a voice from the door intruded,

"Master, your wife, her royal Majesty Cleopatra, would like a word with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Atia who was in the process of placing another bite in Antony's shoulder froze mid-action at the slave's words.

"I must be delirious...I thought that eunuch just said that foreign bitch was your wife."

"You are not delirious love, you heard correctly."

Atia stared at him in disbelief, "But you're married to Octavia..."

"Of course I am married to Octavia, and I am in love with you." He stroked her cheek gently.

"Well then what in the name of Jupiter is this idiot talking about?" She swatted his hand away.

"My dear please calm your self...Cleopatra likes to believe herself in control of everything and everyone, and so the only way to get her to do business with me was to agree to her demands."

"I can't believe you married that...that...whore." Atia finished weakly. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was doing everything in her power to keep them from erupting down her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself sometimes, but she truly loved Antony."

"Atia please, don't insult me, it was a pagan ceremony only...it meant nothing. I'm still as Roman as I ever was."

"You say that and yet your eyes are smeared with charcoal, tell me what decent Roman man would do that..."

"Now you listen here..." Before Antony could finish the slave cleared his throat. They had both forgotten he was present. "What do you want?" Antony barked.

"Just to repeat that your wife is still waiting, and to remind you that patience is not her strong suit."

Antony swore under his breath, "My dear, will you please wait here well I go deal with whatever problem SHE wants me to fix?"

"If you expect me to wait docilely in your bed while you go and fuck her you are mistaken."

"Atia please, I am not going to go and fuck her, you are being childish, she obviously needs my help with some matter of state, we are spouses in name only."

"You swear?" She was being won over in spite of herself.

"Of course, why would I want a mouse when I have a lioness?"

She protested mildly but soon allowed herself to be kissed.

"We shall continue this when I return." He winked at her and exited the room.

For a few minutes Atia remained in the bed but soon her curiosity got the better of her and she got up, dressed, and exited the chamber. She soon realised that she had no idea where she was going and that it probably wasn't a good idea to go traipsing aimlessly around the Egyptian palace. She was about to return sulkily to Antony's room when she heard raised voices coming from down the hall, naturally she followed them.

Once in front of the room she recognised Antony's voice, without even thinking twice she opened the door slightly and peered in..

She saw Antony and Cleopatra but contrary to being intimate they seemed to be in a blazing row.

"WHICH IS IT?" The foreign bitch screamed.

"WELL OF COURSE I NO LONGER LOVE HER..." The voices dimmed as Atia turned and ran in the opposite direction she had no desire to hear another word. All she wanted was to get out of there as quickly as possible, but she was forced to hide in a side chamber as what appeared to be a nursemaid scurried by with two small children in tow.

"When can we see father?" One of them wailed.

"Helios I have told you many times that your father Marc Antony is a very busy man and he certainly does not have time to see you whenever you want..." There voices dimmed too as they continued down the hall.

The tears that Atia had been fighting for so long poured down her cheeks. She sank to the floor and wept silently and bitterly for a long time. Antony having children by another woman, especially that woman, was the one thing she couldn't bear. After she smartened herself up a bit, she quickly exited the palace. To her surprise she saw Octavia sitting on the one of the litters outside.

"Well it's about time..." She exclaimed.

"What in Jupiter's name are you doing out here in the sun?" Atia asked.

"I barely saw Jocasta for two minutes when Posca came in and said that SHE wouldn't like it and that I had better return outside."

Before Atia could respond she heard the door open and spun around. She saw the solider Lucius Vorenus followed by many foul looking Egyptian guards.

"Well I'm glad to see you haven't went foreign at least." She said as good naturedly as she could.

"Madam I have been given strict instructions by Marc Antony to see you and your daughter back to your ship and make sure you set sail as soon as the tide allows."

"He turns away the Mother of his child?" Octavia asked in disbelief.

"Well that's wonderful but we're not going..." Atia added.

"I have been authorized to use force if necessary."

"You would man handle women of the Julii?"

"No...but these men here," he gestured behind him to the fierce looking men, "have no such qualms."

This was the last straw for Atia she attempted to rush past Vorenus but he grabbed her.

"ANTONY COME DOWN HERE YOU BASTARD!" The desperation in her voice was plain.

"Madam please..." Vorenus controlled her with little effort.

She turned and began making her way back to the ship. She didn't look back. In her head over and over she heard Servillia's final words..."Curse her...send her nothing but bitterness, let her taste nothing but ashes...Curse her...send her nothing but bitterness, let her taste nothing but ashes..."


End file.
